


Lean, Mean, and Green

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Galloween 2014 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A few years in the future, Cute, Kidfic, M/M, Shameless Halloween, galloween, tmnt is incredibly important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Yevgeny would want to get his friends together to do a group Hallowe'en costume, and no matter what Mickey says he's not gonna worm his way out of it. If Ian is in, Mickey doesn't have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean, Mean, and Green

                “Where’s daddy?” Yevgeny asked Ian as the redhead swiped green face paint over his cheeks using a makeup sponge. He fidgeted with his little plastic nunchucks while Ian worked on him.

 

                “He went to go pick up the other kids,” Ian replied.

 

                “Are we still having a sleepover?” he asked, and Ian chuckled. He was just so serious and concerned. He had an adorable little crinkle between his eyebrows that was just such a distinctly Mickey thing that it made Ian grin. If anybody ever doubted whether or not Mickey was his father they hadn’t since he started walking and talking because he got more like Mickey every day.

 

                “Yes. We’ve got chips and juice and pizza and the first Ninja Turtles movie all set up and ready to go,” Ian said. He finished painting Yev’s face and waited for it to dry before he carried on. “And Uncle Kev and Aunt V will make sure the other kids have their jammies and their sleeping bags and their pillows.”

 

                “And we’ll pull out the bed?”

 

                “Yeah. We’ll pull out the couch so you rugrats can sleep on it and I’ll make your favourite pancakes for breakfast.” Ian confirmed. He tapped his fingertips against Yev’s cheek and found the paint dry so he proceeded to tie on Yev’s eye mask.

 

                “They’re daddy’s favourite too,” Yev added and Ian nodded, chuckling.

 

                “Yeah, they are.” He pulled back from Yev and nodded in approval at his handiwork. All Yev was missing was his shell, a clever creation of Shiela’s that basically functioned as a torso diaper, held on at the shoulders by velcro straps. It would go on at the last second so there was the smallest possible window of opportunity for something to go wrong with it. Yev would wear it everywhere all the time if his dads would let him but Shiela had put too much work into it for them to let Yev wreck it before he even had a chance to wear it on Hallowe’en.

 

                “Can I put my shell on now?” Yev asked, practically buzzing with excitement now.

 

                “Not yet. We’ll wait until the other kids are here and then we’ll put them all on at once,” Ian told him, watching the little boy as he squirmed on the chair that Ian had him perched on.

 

                As if on cue they could hear the crunching of the wheels of Mickey’s car rolling into the driveway and parking. The door swung open and three kids came bounding down the stairs, already dressed in their turtle costumes and with streaky green paint on their swarthy faces. Mickey followed down the stairs after them, arms full of cartoon character sleeping bags and little backpacks. He dumped them on the floor by the door and floundered there, nearly tripping over his own feet.

 

                “We ready to go?” he asked, and Ian smirked.

 

                “Just waiting on you, Mick,” he said, stooping down to give hugs to his sort-of nieces and nephews. “Go put your costume on and I’ll get these little turtles all shelled up.”

 

                Mickey narrowed his eyes at Ian but submitted to it, kicking off his shoes and shoving off his jacket, then stomping back to their room to put on his costume.

 

                Ian was just velcroing Nick’s shell on while the other kids bounced around in glee when Mickey came back out of their room. He scooped Yev up where he jumped on the couch, mindful of the shell strapped to his son’s torso. Yev erupted into contagious giggles, and the twins immediately climbed up on the couch and held up their arms so he would pick them up.

 

                Mickey dumped his giggling boy on the couch and picked up both girls, cursing Kev and his giant status when he got the twins in his arms. They were probably used to Kev being able to swing them around, but Mickey was more accustomed to Yev, who was one kid and a runty one at that. The girls were each a head taller than Yev, probably courtesy of their dad, and Ian always mused that they’d probably end up either models of basketballs players, depending on which parent their took after. Ideally, model basketball players.

 

                Mickey played with the kids until Ian was done with Nick and then they were ready to go. Ian gathered up the pillow cases they would use for their candy hoards and shrugged on the yellow raincoat he’d had draped over one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

 

                The four little turtles filed out the door with Ian while Mickey gathered up the last of his things: a ratty grey hoodie, an old wooden hockey stick, and a scuffed white hockey mask. He shoved his feet into his sneakers and followed the kids and his boyfriend outside, locking up behind them.

 

                They took a few pictures in the last of the sunlight of the day. First all the kids struck silly ninja poses together against the backdrop of the garage door. Then they used the timer and propped Ian’s phone on the roof up Mickey’s car so they could all get in the picture, Ian giddy and Mickey grumpy.

 

                “Svetlana probably wants a picture of you two together,” Ian commented, and so despite the kids’ whining that they wanted to get started, Ian snapped a couple shots of Mickey and Yev posing together. Once he was satisfied with the pictures, he turned the kids loose and off they went, holding hands like they had agreed to, and trudging off across the lawn.

 

                Mickey started off after them, but he only took one step before Ian caught him by the wrist and dragged him in close. One hand held Mickey there and the other reached up to pull Mickey’s mask off. Ian smirked at him and then sealed their mouths together. The kiss grew heated quickly, especially when Ian’s hand slid down and gripped Mickey’s ass and pulled him in tighter. Mickey’s sound of interest was lost in Ian’s mouth but he definitely wasn’t complaining, clutching at Ian’s shoulder with his free hand. They split when the kids started shouting and making wretching noises. Ian looked smug and Mickey was dazed.

 

                “Cowabunga,” Mickey breathed as Ian took his hand and led him off after the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> if mickey isn't michelangelo, then he's doomed to be casey. ian is april of course, since she's canonically redheaded. yev's favourite would have to be mikey since his dad does such a good impression. the twins like leo and donnie (and the masks really help in telling them apart where any other time ian and mickey are just guessing) and dominick likes raph 'cause he don't take no shit
> 
> i may be a bit obsessed oops. also i have another tmnt themed fic planned for mickey and ian and yev. yep.


End file.
